Cowboys and Indians, Cowgirls and Aliens
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sam and Jacob Carter manage to get Jack, Teal’c and Mitchell to help them find their missing friend, Daniel Jackson. Vala drops in on Daniel’s adventure. A few Native Americans interfere - a few help. D/V, a hint of S/J. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Cowboys and Indians, Cowgirls and Aliens **

**Spacegypsy1**

**Sam and Jacob Carter manage to get Jack, Teal'c and Mitchell to help them find their missing friend, Daniel Jackson. Vala drops in on Daniel's adventure. A few Native Americans interfere - a few help. D/V, a hint of S/J. AU.**

**A/N: First, I'd like to apologize for the gross misuse of Stargate SG1's characters –which, as you know, are not mine - and for taking them from the comfort of their known universe/time. Second, I have no idea how to categorize this-I guess its AU. And Alternate Time Line. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**xxxxxx**

Sitting near the campfire in the middle of nowhere, Professor Daniel Jackson, historian and linguist and student of the budding science of Egyptology, cut his eyes warily around the oppressive darkness surrounding his camp site. They had warned him, all those friends back east, when he had announced his intention to leave his newly acquired teaching position to study the ancient history of the indigenous peoples of America. He fished the round spectacles out of the pocket of his verdigris suit jacket and put them on. It made little difference, only clarifying that his campfire lacked substantial fuel. He was lucky to have got the damned thing going in the first place.

It had been years since he'd seen such a brilliant display of stars. Daniel looked up into the vast and colorful array in the infinite sky. A coyote howled somewhere off in the distance and he shuddered. He'd been an idiot! Utterly lost in the seemingly never-ending spaces of Texas, where he'd been told countless outlaws and bands of renegade Native Americans wandered looking for fools like him.

Leaning close to the small, smoldering fire, he tried to see the pages in his leather-bound journal. Unable to find his leaded pencil, he dug out the alternative. Dipping his pen into the inkpot, Daniel scrawled quickly, eyes narrowed in an effort to keep his writing at least on an even keel.

_June 10, 1879, somewhere near the Guadalupe Mountains__ - __Texas_

He pulled the gold watch from his pocket, flipped it open and snapped it shut, returning it to the small slit in his vest.

_11:58 P. M._

_Today I finished the remainder of my rations, with the exception of a handful of ground coffee. I have not seen a soul since three weeks ago when I passed some poor deranged gold digger. If the coyotes don't eat me, or some renegade Apache war party doesn't kill me, I will probably die from stupidity. _

_My hope is that this journal is found. I have exciting news! Nearly five days ago, I discovered a small cave with remarkable wall drawings, I am however, still unable to decipher part of the odd markings, so similar to the ones I saw in Egypt while studying with Monsieur Mariette . I suspect they are some old, forgotten written language-though I have lost that argument to Mariette many times. I have yet to identify the extraordinary and beautiful gold pieces of adornment that I found untouched upon the cave floor. I have made a drawing, just in case they are stolen from my dead and rotting flesh when and if it is ever found._

_The finger pieces and wrist supports, all gold, fit my hand. What is even stranger is the small center jewel at the palm. I wonder if it is a ruby. The wall drawings (also reproduced in this journal) show the jeweled 'bracelet' attached to the hand of some figure, with the center shooting a beam out. This is certainly a remarkable find. There are two figures that appear to be guards of some sort, while the elaborately dressed person with the bracelet - I could not clearly make out if it is male or female - looked Egyptian! The other article, a round, large red jewel, appears to fit over the hand, taking up the entire palm. The cave drawings show nothing to explain its purpose. There was also a depiction – exactly like the one in Egypt – of the large standing ring. What a wonderful mystery, and I am quite despondent now that I realize I will never be able to study the cave more. You see, I wandered looking for the water I had spotted from the cave halfway up the mountain and although I can clearly see El Capitan behind me, I am not able to make my way back. I sit fevered and dizzy from a snake bite._

xxxxxx

Jack O'Neill's words, while whispered in the noisy saloon, were astonished just the same. "Eight hundred dollars? To find some tenderfoot? Eight HUNDRED?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill…"

Jack interrupted the blond sitting across the table from him. "Call me Jack. I retired from the military." She nodded, her large feathered hat bobbing atop her head. The woman, one DOCTOR Samantha Carter, wore the trappings of some Eastern lady, totally out of place in his environment.

Resisting the urge to brush some of the dust from his buckskin jacket, Jack eyed her speculatively. "Okay, ma'am, you've got my attention. What's the catch?"

The woman tucked loose tendrils of hair off her neck, and then ran a slender finger around the high stiff collar of her dress. Obviously, the heat was getting to her, judging by the flush of her cheeks.

"There is no 'catch', sir. I only need guidance and protection to search for my friend."

"Protection? Lady, you can't seriously consider traipsing across Texas looking for your boyfriend?"

"Daniel Jackson is not my boyfriend. He is a friend and colleague. Daniel is an Egyptologist- a historian if you will, and a linguist; his last correspondence indicated he would head for the Guadalupe Mountains in this region. That was over two months ago."

"Historian? That what you are, ma'am?"

"I am a physician and a scientist."

"Scientist?" He said the word distastefully.

"Yes. Will you take the job?"

"Eight hundred, ya say?"

"Yes."

"Cash?"

"Yes. A fourth before we leave. The balance upon our return."

"Okay, here's the deal. Half before **I **leave and the rest when I bring him…or more likely, his body back."

Sam sat forward, blue eyes trained on the man across from her. "No, Mr. O'Neill. I go with you or we have no deal. I will find someone else."

"It's Jack, not mister." Jack sat back and eyed the rough-looking cowboy who leaned against the bar watching them.

Cam shrugged his shoulders with a grin and twirled a finger around his temple, mouthing 'crazy'. Before Jack looked away he noted Cam's fingers and thumb rubbing together, indicating their need for cash.

"Okay, it's your life. Deal."

xxxxxx

Daniel lay on his back, grinning feverishly at the multitude of stars. His brain was fuzzy; surely that's what made the fire streaking across the sky seem so real. When he heard the thunderous crash nearby and felt the earth shake beneath him, he closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come – hopefully, swiftly.

He could hear his own thready heartbeat in the ominous quiet that followed. He drifted off, saddened that he'd not thought to write a goodbye note to his dearest friend.

Lying on the cold earth, dreaming of his friend, he imagined footsteps approaching. "Sam?" He hardly recognized his own weak, hoarse utterance.

The voice that answered from the darkness held a tinge of something he couldn't quite place. "No, it's Vala. Vala Mal Doran."

Sultry, he thought before passing out.

xxxxxx

The mid-morning heat was every bit as daunting as yesterday afternoon's. Grinning as she gathered her supplies, Sam wondered what possessed her to keep her experience from Jack O'Neill. After all, she'd grown up wandering the world with her widowed father. After years away of study, she'd gone to Africa to join him again, tending the sick, and 'traipsing' across the savannahs and jungles. After that, South America and Egypt, where she'd met Daniel.

"Daniel." She whispered, worried she would never find her friend again. Shaking off her misgivings, Sam concentrated on her packing and the fact that, according to her information, she'd found the right man…men…for the job. Her father had made sure of that. A former Texas Ranger, Jack O'Neill had made a reputation for himself as being honest and trustworthy. And along with his sidekick, the bounty hunter Cameron Mitchell, they were purported to be the best trackers in the Southwest.

The two men had left days ago to scout out another member of their legendary team - a renegade Apache who went by the absurd name of Teal'c.

Sam packed her medical bag into her valise, followed by a pair of men's pants, recently acquired from one Levi Straus; then a wool poncho, several shirts and undergarments and other feminine supplies.

She watched out the window of her hotel room waiting for her employees to arrive. They were due yesterday, but she didn't worry. She had yet to pay them. Eight hundred dollars was a lot of money, and she knew how much they needed it. Her father, Dr. Jacob Carter, had enough influence to have obtained all the information they needed on this group of men. Not only were they extraordinary in their chosen field since before the war between the States, but more importantly, they had banded together to buy a large ranch. And because of recent range wars between neighboring ranchers, they were struggling for the last payment.

Captain Mitchell had followed his commanding officer home after the war and spent every penny he had, tossing in his lot with the Colonel to buy a chunk of the ranch.

He reminded her of Daniel, except he appeared the rough-looking gunslinger type compared to Daniel's new meek professor look. But she knew her friend well, and while he might appear docile, she'd seen him in his rugged days in Egypt. Tenderfoot! Not by a long shot!

It was nearly an hour past noon when the three rode into town. The Apache, Teal'c, sat bareback astride a Pinto that must have been 16 hands high. He wore a deerskin shirt, a loin cloth, deerskin leggings and moccasins, with a leather band tied around his forehead. His hair was nearly shoulder length. But the most surprising thing about him, Sam realized, was that he looked to be African, not Native American.

As they tied their horses to the railing in front of the hotel, Sam came out to greet them. Although she could not hear his words, she noted Teal'c's raised brow as he turned to Jack O'Neill.

"O'Neill, did you not tell me the woman was a 'city slicker'?"

Jack, obviously surprised, stared at the blond. She'd changed. Literally and figuratively. Her golden hair lay braided down her back, coming nearly to her waist. She wore sensible walking boots, clearly well worn, a man's cambric shirt, or more correctly a boy's by the fit of it, tucked into the waistband of her heavy canvas skirt. And then there was that pistol she had strapped to her waist.

Cam rushed forward, "Dang, that's a Colt!" He stared at the gun with envy. "A '55 five shot. .31 caliber!" He took off his black hat and slapped his black clad leg with it. "Hot damn! A classic. You know how to use that thing?"

"I do. I've used it many times, the last being an Asp, near Cairo."

Incredulous, Jack could not stop the words that spewed from his mouth. "You shot somebody in the ass!?"

Cam howled with laughter, equally misinterpreting her statement. "Naw, Jack! She shot some ass! As in a…."

"Snake." Sam filled in, holding back the laughter that threatened.

"Snake?" The three men chorused, as Jack shivered, Cam scratched his head and Teal'c raised an interested brow.

"Well, little missy, I'm thinkin' you'll do just fine!' Cam drawled lazily.

xxxxxx

Daniel woke, surprised not to find himself dead. He could smell coffee and something roasting on a fire. A warm fire in the early morning chill. Panicked, his hand went to his head to verify he still had his hair. Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of the fire to see a slim figure standing there. Trying to separate dream from reality, he tested the memory, "Vala," realizing when she turned that he must have said it out loud.

"Awake are you, darling? Good. I wasn't sure I still had it in me to operate that damned healing device." She squatted down beside him. "Nasty little wound I found on your leg, but it's much better. We'll just give it another shot to be sure."

His parched lips fell open and he stared at the strange vision before him. "What?"

Dressed in some bizarre leather vest with an indecently low bodice and leather britches snug in every place, the woman grinned at him. Ignoring his remark, Vala pulled his ripped pants leg aside. Attached to her hand was one of the artifacts he'd found in the cave, and she held it over the snake bite.

Shocked, Daniel raised his shoulders off the ground so he could watch. The object glowed and hummed and the woman, Vala, appeared to be concentrating. He could feel the warm healing energy on his leg, and, with a huff of amazement, he fell back to the ground.

"So, gorgeous, who are you?"

He blinked and stammered a moment before he finally told her. "Daniel Jackson."

"Well, Daniel, where are we?"

"I have no idea." He pushed up on one elbow staring in wonder at his healed leg.

"You don't know the name of your own planet? Or are you visiting from somewhere else yourself?"

"Planet? Of course I know my planet. It's planet Earth, but I don't really know where we are, except in Texas…wait, what do you mean am I visiting from somewhere else…myself…as if you…who are you?"

"I told you, darling. Vala Mal Doran."

"Where did you come from?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from Chicago recently. I grew up in Egypt. Studied in Germany. But I'd been back in Egypt…nevermind." Daniel pushed himself up to a sitting position looking longingly at the coffee pot and whatever was roasting over the blazing fire.

"Hungry?" Vala wandered over to the sizzling meat. "I found your strange little gadgets in your pack. The small pot and the aroma of the grain were intriguing. I figured it out. Lucky for you there was just enough water left in the clever container I found by your side. Though your weapon didn't seem to work. I took it apart and put it back together - but it seems to be missing some sort of thingies to go in the little chamber. Do you have any of those?"

"Noooo. They're all gone."

"Hmm. Such a pity. I had rather hoped to find something more substantial to eat than one of those creepy animals I managed to procure with my knife." Vala poured the coffee into a tin cup and handed it to Daniel. "You don't have a Marzonian blaster or Zat'Nik'Tel do you? I hate the thought of trying to use that Goa'uld hand device to kill some animal; I'd probably blow it up."

Either she was blathering incoherently or he'd suffered some lingering brain damage during his ordeal. Or both. It took him a full minute to even manage a comment. "You're not from Texas are you? You accent sounds European."

"Earth. European. Cargoes and Germies, Egypt. Texas." Vala waved her hand towards the sky. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Here." She handed him a small portion of the food. "Eat something. We'll talk more when you've regained your senses."

"Chicago." He corrected, gulping down the meat in one bite, mumbling Germany around the morsel.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

xxxxxx

Trudging along behind the woman, Daniel scowled. "Where's the … the 'device' you used on my leg?"

Vala marched on across the scrub grass without answering, her large leather bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey! Those artifacts are mine, I want them back."

She stopped and turned with a cheeky grin. "Yours, darling? I think you're from this wretched planet and they are definitely not yours. I may need them. You said yourself that you wanted to get more supplies to study your cave. I need to find something. A large ring, really large. Stands up, usually on some pedestal, pretty markers spaced around it. Made of Naquadah. Has a circle inside the circle. Probably a few million years old. It's a portal. Have you seen one? I really need it. It's probably my only avenue of escape from your backwards planet."

"Ring? No. A portal? To where? Crazytown?" He paused in thought. "Well, there was a drawing I saw in the cave and in a pyramid in Egypt. Big circle?" Realizing he spoke nonsense, he switched course. "When we find some help, get some supplies, you can go on with your quest to find the ring and I'll go on with my quest to find the answers to some puzzling questions back in the cave. What's Naquadah?"

Ignoring his question, Vala kicked a stone from her path. "What about your cave? Did it have any other devices, drawings?"

"Look, Ms. Mal Doran, while I appreciate you saving my life, you are obviously nuts! You've stolen my things, and judging from your odd attire, I'd say you were an outlaw. So you can stop with the implications that you're not from … around here."

"Let me show you something, darling." Vala led him to the spot where her escape pod had skidded to its spectacular stop.

Mouth agape, Daniel stared. "What the hell is that?"

Vala rested her hip against the object, grinning at the look on Daniel's face. "My escape pod. It's how I got to your horrible little planet. And this," she rapped the casing with her knuckles, "material is Naquadah."

"Escape pod?" He said the words slowly, as if testing them on his tongue.

"My ship was about to blow up, which it did of course. So I had to escape. I got in this god-awful thing, pushed the button, and landed here. You see, Daniel," Vala ran her fingers through her hair, moving the tangled mass from her face, before pointing skyward. "I came from…" She kept raising one finger up and down towards the bright blue sky.

"Holy buckets! You take me for a fool? Come on! What the hell is that thing?"

Vala stepped away, opening the pod, and waved a hand towards the interior. "See for yourself. Explain it to me."

Adjusting his glasses, Daniel peered into the contraption. It certainly looked odd. Like nothing he'd ever seen before. Running a hand along the metal casing, he halted when he saw the symbols. His eyes snapped to hers, "What's this? What does it say? I've seen similar markings before."

"Have you, now? And how do you know it 'says' something?" Vala grinned, folded her fingers together and propped them over his shoulder, leaning into him and resting her chin atop her fingers. "Where, Daniel? Where are you seen them?"

xxxxxx

Jacob Carter, wearing his traditional safari gear, complete with pith helmet, met the rescue team at the livery stable. He carried the elephant gun casually in the crook of his elbow as he approached the group. "Sam?"

"Dad!" I thought you might not make it." Sam hugged her father. "Sir," she said to O'Neill and got a dark scowl for the effort, "this is my father, Dr. Jacob Carter. Dad, Colonel O'Neill - retired, Captain Cam Mitchell and… Teal'c."

Jacob nodded in turn to each of the men.

"Carter," Jack stared at Sam, "Any more secrets you care to share?"

"Colonel..." Jacob was interrupted before he could comment further.

"Call me Jack. Please. Somebody should call me Jack. T calls me O'Neill, Mitchell still calls me Sir and now, Carter calls me Sir. I say you call me Jack and I'll call you Jacob…how's that? Seeing as you are obviously joining our outing to find this Danny-boy you seem to have lost."

"You are a physician, also?" Teal'c asked without expression. His eyes trained on the large weapon Jacob Carter carried.

"Among other things. And you are an African, not an Apache?"

"I am neither. Let us leave it at that."

As Jacob and Sam exchanged questioning stares the others prepared to leave.

Jack began to saddle his horse, a stunningly beautiful Bay. "Okay, kids, it's show time. We're losing daylight. I'd like to get us there this year…I'm on a time schedule. Saddle up. Let's ride. You do ride, don't you Carter?"

The blond smiled. "Oh, yeah, I can ride." She led her Arabian stallion from the pen, kissing its nose and cooing softly.

Mitchell studied the thoroughbred, "Nice horse. What's his name?"

"Ba'al." Sam bridled the stallion, and then tossed the saddle blanket across his back.

"Ball? As in stick?" Jack blinked in amazement. "What kind of name is that for a horse?"

"B. A. apostrophe, A. L. It's Arabic or Hebrew for lord or master. The god of…"

"Ach! Enough. I get it." Jack swung easily into the saddle. "Just get on the Ba'al and let's ride!"

xxxxxx

"Look, darling. I really need to find the Chaapa'ai. I'll make a deal with you. We find these supplies you are so worried about getting, and then, we will return to your cave and try to decipher the writing. I read Goa'uld. After all I was one once."

_There she goes again. Gould…some foreign, as in from out there, language she insists she knows._ "Hold on a minute, Ms. Mal Doran…"

"It's Vala."

Daniel tugged at the scratchy collar of his shirt, long since having lost its starch, it continued to chafe him. She was by far the most amazing, beautiful woman he'd ever met. And she was literally insane. The woman insisted she'd come from – her words – the heavens, the stars, out there, from another planet. Sad, really. She was a work of art, but totally nuts! Perhaps he had speculated on the whole visitors from another planet thing. But she was obviously human. No doubt about it. Stupid idea. People living on other planets!

The two of them had taken off across the landscape headed in the direction directly across from the mountain range. Daniel had insisted that as long as they kept the peak, El Capitan, behind them, they would run into some symbolism of civilization. The woman ranted on and on about her crazy big ring. But he had to wonder where she got the idea from.

"Vala…could you clarify the whole Chap-a-eye thing for me?"

Surprisingly, the woman sat down right where she stood and made herself comfortable. She patted the ground beside her, but Daniel chose to sit across from her.

"It's a very large ring" Vala placed her forefingers and thumbs together to form a circle. "Very large. It has a dialing device. One pushes the right symbols on the dialing device." She poked around in the air as if 'dialing'. "The inner ring spins around," the finger made a loop, "swishes open with …" her hands went out in a show of 'swishing', "well with what looks like water, it connects to a wormhole, one steps through it," two fingers walked across the air, "and ends up on the other planet one dialed the symbols for. It's quite simple. I need it to get myself somewhere...else. I need your help locating it. More than likely, it's been buried – that is if you ever had one. If this world is not occupied by the Goa'uld, it must have been buried, and since you've seen a depiction of it in this…Egypt, there may have been one standing at some point. I have to find it and get out of here. I say we check out your cave for any information, and then take off for Egypt. Then you can play with it all you want to – or bury it again, which by the way will keep you all out of trouble. There. Now you understand?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and signed in frustration. His head dropped, but his eyes lifted to her.

Grinning, Vala watched him. "How far a walk is Egypt anyway? My feet are killing me." Realizing her very handsome companion didn't believe a word she said, Vala held up the hand she'd adorned with the jeweled bracelet. She set her sight on something moving in the brush and waited; when the rabbit darted out, she hit the poor creature with the beam and it exploded. "Oh, how very disturbing. I told you!" Vala frowned as if the entire scenario was his fault. "So, Daniel. Tell me. How did I manage that and the healing of your mortal wound, if I was one of those…outlaw people? Hmm? And the pod, what about that? You're a smart man. Surely you can see that I am telling the truth."

He was staring open-mouthed at the smoldering remains of the animal. _How the hell did she do that?_

xxxxxx

"O'Neill, do you hear singing?" With a light nudge from his heels, Teal'c moved the painted horse forward.

"I do. I thought I was hearing things again." When Sam turned to him in question, he grinned. "Bullet in the brain. Well, not really IN the brain, just kinda…well…like here somewhere." Pointing to his skull, Jack placed his other hand on the hip of his saddle and turned to look back over his shoulder. "Way over there, T." His chin lifted in the direction of the lone figure far across the plains.

"I will investigate."

"Ah, Teal'c, not a good idea, buddy. You'll scare the bejesus out of the man. I'll hightail it over there and see what I can find out."

"You do that, Mitchell." Jack deadpanned.

"Yes sir!" Cam took off, missing the weary sigh from his former commander.

"We'll rest the horses here a spell and wait for Mitchell." In one smooth motion, Jack dismounted, leading his horse towards the small outcrop of rocks. Sam and Jacob followed his example, while Teal'c rode off without a word.

xxxxxx

"Howdy." Cam tilted the brim of his brand new Stetson with a finger, but the old man just kept singing and walking, pulling his donkey behind him.

Wrists crossed lazily over the saddle horn, Cam rode beside the man, who sang the first verse of "Camptown Races" over and over, lingering much too long on the "Oh, de doo-da day" part.

"Ah, Mister, We're lookin' for a tenderfoot. 'bout my size. He was headin' towards El Capitan. Seen him?"

"Oh, de doo-da day."

"Yes, sir, that it is. He was tottin' a pack, wearing some kinda city slicker suit, went by the name of Jackson."

"The Camptown ladies sing this song, Doo-da, Doo-da. The Camptown racetrack's five miles long. Oh, de doo-da day."

Cam shook his head and gave his mount a little click to keep her going. "Next part's somethin' about the rain. My size, fancy suit, wears spectacles, name's Daniel…"

"Oh, de doo…Daniel? Young feller ya say?"

"Yes, sir." Cam pulled in the reins, bringing the mare to a halt as the old coot stopped and turned. "You've seen him?"

"That I did, nearly four weeks back. Nice feller too. He gived me some of his water and tack. Din't ast fer nothin' in return."

"Where'd you see him?"

"Oh, I seen 'im back yonder a ways. Like I said, the boy was headin' the other direction. That boy ain't got a lick a sense. He was injin huntin', wantin' to find some kinda history…he's probably done fer now. Them Apaches was all over the place. The boy was headin' straight fer 'em. They was camped back under El Capitan, and I told him so. It's a pity, nice feller and all."

Sitting up, Cam nodded, once again tipping his hat. "Thanks, old timer. Need anything?"

"Naw, I got me some gold nuggets, headin' on back to buy me some whiskey. You got some whiskey?"

"No, sir. Not a drop."

"Well then, I'll be on my way." And off he went, singing that verse over and over.

Cam watched him a moment, before turning the opposite direction. When the singing stopped all of a sudden, Cam reined his mare back around.

The prospector looked skyward. "Hey, did ya happen ta see that there fiery ball in the sky the other evenin'?"

"Fireball? Nope, can't say as I did."

"Yes siree, looked like the sun was streakin' towards the earth. It hit out that way somewheres. What a sight. Camptown ladies sing this song, doo-da…"

With a laugh, Cam turned again and headed out.

xxxxxx

"Maybe if I practice a bit, I can control the beam and grab us some dinner." Vala followed Daniel as he traversed the seemingly endless expanse. "I'm starving! Are there no cities on this planet? Where do you people live? Aren't there any vehicles for travel? Does everyone walk everywhere? Why is…"

"Shh!" Daniel dropped to one knee and motioned Vala down.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she plopped down on the ground behind him. "What is it?"

"Horses." Digging in his pack, Daniel pulled out a telescope, opened it and studied the dust in the distance.

"Horses? What is that?"

Okay, maybe **he** was nuts. She sure seemed to be from someplace other than here. Whispering, the glass still trained on the dust cloud, he answered her. "A vehicle for travel. But these are already taken, and we don't want the attention of the riders."

"Why not?"

Daniel handed her the telescope. "See for yourself."

She peeked into the glass, wobbling it around until the riders came into view. "Thank the goddess! People!" Dropping the contraption, Vala stood and began to wave wildly.

Daniel grabbed her wrist and snatched her down. "It's an Apache raiding party. They'll kill us. Or worse."

"There are only five of them. I can take them out without a fight."

He eyed the bracelet, "With that thing? You're going to blow them up?"

"No, but I can knock them out. We can take their…horse vehicles and leave them to walk. What do you say? Sound like fun?"

Smiling, Daniel nodded. "Actually, it does. You won't kill them?"

"Heavens, no! I'm rather tired of killing. Well, really, I never did the killing, but it was me all the same."

He had no answer to that. "We lay low, but if they spot us, you can use that thing."

Vala literally laid flat on the ground and Daniel laughed out loud.

"What? You said to lay low. I'm laying. Low."

"Right." He stretched out beside her, covering her head with his arms.

"What are you doing?" She swatted his arms away.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"That's very sweet, but Daniel, I'm the one with the weapon."

"Right." He tucked his arms over his own head.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

xxxxxxx

"Daniel?" Vala said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"I believe they have located us."

Daniel's head popped up to see the Apaches heading straight for them. "Damn! You better know how to tone down that bracelet; here they come. And try not to blow them up!"

Vala jumped up, hand straight out. From the reaction of the scouting party, they had not seen the two, and they practically skidded to an astonished halt.

One of them shouted something in a strange language, and another brought out his bow, whipping the arrow in place.

Daniel yelled, but Vala had already spotted the projectile. Using the Ribbon Device, she hit the beam dead center of the man's forehead, and he flew off the back of the horse, unconscious.

Three of the others grabbed their weapons, quickly taking aim, but Vala knocked them down in rapid succession, leaving one lone warrior sitting atop his mount, hands out to show he held no weapon. "Isdzán?" He said as if confused.

Daniel had rushed to stand beside Vala and the two exchanged a quick questioning look. "Isdzán?" Daniel repeated in inquiry.

The warrior pointed at Vala. "Isdzán." Then he cupped his chest.

"Woman! Isdzán." Daniel grabbed his pack, dug out his journal and leaded pencil and began to furiously write as though he stood safely in some eastern salon, with not a care.

"Daniel?"

Head down and scribbling away, he answered. "Hmm?"

"Please get two of those vehicles while I keep an eye on our friend here."

As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, he shoved the journal into the pack. Taking the rope leads of two of the horses, he swatted at the hind quarters of the other two and sent them off. "Horses."

Her head tilted and a brow rose. "What?"

"They're called horses, not vehicles."

"I specifically remember you saying vehicles."

He sighed heavily. "Well, they are not actually what one might refer to as a vehicle. They are animals. Horses in particular."

Hands slamming on her hips, she turned and glared at her frowning companion. "Did you or did you not say, when I asked you what you meant by horses…and I quote, "…a vehicle for travel?" From the corner of her eye she caught the warrior's movement. Without turning, her arm came up and she casually brought the bracelet forward in his direction, noting that he immediately stopped. "Were those people not sitting atop those animals, and were those animals not carrying those people forward?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So. They are a vehicle for travel."

"Fine." Disgusted, Daniel swung atop one of the horses with one fluid motion.

"Daniel."

"Now what?"

"Would you be so kind as to procure one of those nice propelling thingies and some of those projectiles while I keep an eye on this one?"

Once again he sighed. He dismounted and gathered a bow and a handful of arrows that lay scattered on the ground. "Bow." He held it aloft in one hand. "Arrows." He jerked them forward in the other. Taking a buckskin Quiver off one of the warriors, he shoved the arrows into it, tossing it across his shoulder. "Quiver for arrows." Grabbing the horse's mane, bow in hand; he swung up, frowning heatedly.

"Daniel."

"WHAT!?"

"Do you think you could point one of your nice little arrows at this person?"

He blinked. No way was he going to tell her he didn't have a notion as how to operate the bow and arrow. "Vala?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why don't you just knock him out?"

"Oh! Good idea." She sent a wave at the warrior and he slumped forward, sliding from his mount. Grinning, she looked up at Daniel. "And darling?"

"Yes, Vala?"

"Would you come down here and help me up onto this vehicle?"

xxxxxx

Under the shade of the rock outcropping, Sam leaned back against the stone. "Where'd your other friend go?"

Passing the canteen to her, Jack shrugged. "Scouting around. Making sure we don't run into any unfriendlies."

"Jack." Jacob called out with a hint of concern from where he stood outside the overhang.

"Jacob?" Standing, Jack joined him, looking in the direction that the man stared. "It's Mitchell. Let's get ready to ride, he's coming in fast!"

xxxxxx

Cam Mitchell hung onto the saddle horn as if his life depended on it, which it did. Laying low over the horse, he felt the wind pulling against the arrow that stuck somewhere out of his back. War cries and the thunder of horses behind him filled his ears. _Just keep ridin'_.

Through bleary-eyed vision, he could just make out three figures waiting ahead for him. With effort he pushed himself up a bit and yelled, "Go! Get the hell outta here!"

As he caught up with them, Jack snatched the reins of Mitchell's mare and spurred his Bay forward. "God damn it, Mitchell, hold on!"

Cam grabbed a handful of the mare's mane. "Come on, Princess. You just keep runnin'. I'm stayin' right with you."

With the pack horse tied to her saddle and riding at breakneck speed, Sam pulled her pistol, twisted around and fired.

Jack looked back in time to see one of their pursuers drop to the ground. "Niiccee!"

Jacob pulled his mount to a spin-around stop, yanked the heavy gun from the leather sheath, slammed it against his shoulder and pulled the trigger. Caboom! The thunderous report from the rifle echoed and the attackers hesitated, then they resumed their pursuit. Slamming the weapon back into its holster, Jacob reined the big mustang around and caught up with the others.

Screaming over the cacophony of noises, Jacob rode beside Jack. "I missed the son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, well, you scared the hell out of 'em!" Jack grinned as if he were enjoying this.

"It's a muzzle load, I'm done!" Jacob scowled, "hand me your rifle!"

"Sir! They're gaining on us!" Sam took another shot and missed this time. "Damn!"

Passing Mitchell's reins to Jacob instead, Jack pulled his rifle out, wrapping his own reins loosely around the saddle horn. Sitting tall in the saddle as the Bay galloped ahead, he turned and popped off two shots, both hitting targets. He grinned triumphantly at Carter.

"Still gaining." She admonished, but grinned anyway. "We may have to make a stand."

"I think not." Jack jerked his head back towards their pursuers and Sam spotted the lone rider, Teal'c, cutting between the two parties and stopping to face their assailants.

"What's he doing? He'll be killed!" Slowing, Sam rode back to where Jack and Jacob had stopped.

"Nope. He's lived with these people, and no one, but no one messes with the big guy."

Cam moaned, and Jacob turned to him. "We need to settle in somewhere so I can check him out before he ruptures something I can't fix."

"JacobCarter." Teal'c had the ghost of a smile on his lips as he rode up. "You have become a legend with your very loud weapon. My brothers were quite impressed." Uttering something in the Apache language, the others stared in question at him.

"Ya care to translate that T?" Jack squinted up at the sun a moment, before bringing his eyes back to Teal'c.

"They have named him Buffalo Thunder." Teal'c's vague smile disappeared quickly when he noticed Mitchell's injury. "Let us find shelter for the night and tend to CaptainMitchell's wounds." Riding ahead, face passive again, Teal'c led them towards a small stand of shrub and rock in the distance.

Riding close behind Teal'c, Jack mumbled, "wonder what they call me."

To which Teal'c responded. "It is not something that can be spoken in front of a lady."

xxxxxx

"I think that this vehicle needs some adjusting. I believe my insides have been rearranged, and by backside is bruised. Care to take a look?" Vala waggled her brows at her traveling companion, who glared in response.

"Be quiet!"

"I'm hot and miserable and chafed in places you'd be delighted to know about. Can't we stop? Does your planet have no water? I desperately need a bath! Please, Daniel?"

"Hot! Well what did you expect? You're encased in skin tight leather!"

"You noticed?"

He held up a hand to silence her. Quietly, he spoke. "There's a small camp up ahead." Sliding from the Indian pony, he threw the rope to Vala. "I'm going to check it out. Wait here."

"Are all the women on your planet useless, darling? Over-protected and simple?"

"Vala." He warned.

She shrugged. "Fine. Go. Get yourself killed. I don't care." Coming off her pony, gingerly, she winced and rubbed her butt. "It may never be the same again." She patted the horse's nose. "There, there, Adria, nice girl."

Walking away, Daniel hid the grin that graced his sun burned face.

Nearly thirty minutes passed before he returned to find her lying on the ground, knees bent and feet upon the earth, twirling a lock of hair indolently in her fingers.

"I'm bored." She lamented hearing his approach.

"We've been invited to dinner…or possibly as dinner. I'm really not sure." He reached for her and helped her up.

Groaning, Vala shut her eyes a moment. "I no longer care." She brushed the dust from her rear end with an unhappy grimace.

Daniel mounted his ride and turned to Vala with a raised brow. "Coming?"

"I'll walk."

xxxxxx

Dinner consisted of dried fruit, seeds and hard jerky, and thankfully not them. The setting sun cast the mountains in the distance in reds and golds, with the sky glowing pink around them.

The small gathering of Native Americans consisted mostly of women and children with a few elderly men. Both Daniel and Vala were amazed by their strength and the efficiency of their camp. As the sun set, Daniel was invited to the fire by the old men, and Vala was led off by the women towards one of the wickiups.

The camp appeared to be recent and sat near a stand of small trees and a deep puddle of water, caught in the basin of well worn rock. Daniel removed his tattered suit coat in disgust and threw it towards the flames. A knurled hand reached out and caught it, and one of the elders slipped it on with a wide toothless grin. Nodding, Daniel smiled. The old man removed the jacket again then his deerskin shirt and tossed it to Daniel with a guttural word. The linguist in him wondered if it meant 'There'. 'Trade'. Or 'You're an idiot'.

Next Daniel offered up his vest and received a beautiful turquoise bracelet he was sure Vala would somehow manage to steal. Reluctantly, Daniel shucked out of his filthy shirt and pulled the snug-fitting replacement on. The V of the neck exposed a bit more chest than Daniel thought prudent. This time he did not attempt to burn the offending shirt, instead held it out. Another man offered a small pouch and Daniel made the trade. Inspecting the contents of the pouch he discovered a cache of edible fruit and seed mix and he smiled. "Good trade." The man seemed to understand.

What happened next shocked Daniel to the core. The youngest of the men, still looking older than God himself, stood and removed his buckskin pants, standing nakedly unconcerned and shoving the clothing in Daniel's chest. _Okayyyy._ Looking around to be sure none of the women, one in particular, were watching, he stood, removed his pants and quickly shimmied into the soft, comfortable ones.

Next, new boots for moccasins, then the last man held out a knife in its sheath. Daniel held his hands, palms up and empty, showing he had nothing left to trade. The man insisted, repeatedly offering the knife. Digging in his pack, Daniel searched for something he could live without. At the bottom of the pack was an Ankh necklace he'd bought in Cairo. Pulling it out, he let it dangle by its ribbon. The group of men responded with awed and amazed sounds. Eyes alight with wonder the man placed the knife in Daniel's hand and reverently adorned himself with the much envied object.

The man spoke and Daniel repeated the words –"Aoo, da' nzho. Yes, it is good."

xxxxxx

Late into the night, Daniel had to admit he was a bit worried about Vala. How long had she been gone? He searched his pack, looking for his gold watch only to discover it missing. "That damned thief!" He barked out and the men around him jumped in surprise at his outburst. "Where is she? The woman? The… Isdzán?"

The suit jacketed one responded with what Daniel quickly translated to mean 'Your woman?'

"Hell no!"

Twinkling old eyes smiled back as the elder pointed to the last wickiup at the end of the camp. Hopping up, Daniel stalked towards the structure. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he acknowledged the comfort of his newly acquired clothing.

The opening was small, and he ducked inside. When he stood up, head mere inches from the roof, he saw four grinning women standing in front of Vala, who appeared to tower over them. Stepping aside, they revealed their handiwork.

Annoyed by his own need to gasp, he managed to shove the reaction to her down. "Where the hell is my watch?"

"Watch? And that is?" Her soft, light colored deerskin shirt was belted over the equally soft skirt. High moccasins, laced up her shins, showed beneath the skirt that barely reached mid calf. The other women, dressed similarly, were particularly short and the native women's skirts reach their ankles. Vala's dark hair, pigtailed and wrapped in suede lacings, glistened in the firelight. It if wasn't for her height and her alabaster skin she could easily be mistaken for one of the tribe.

"Watch, timepiece, round, gold, on a chain. Where is…" He caught site of it dangling around the neck of a young woman.

Vala's eyes cut to the object. "Oh. That. Well, darling, I traded it for clothes! Whatever do you need a timepiece for? Have a date with someone? Are you late?"

He sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. There wasn't a damned thing he could do to get the watch back and she knew it. "Why would you need to trade my watch? You had your own clothes to trade. And god knows what else in that bag of yours." He looked up in time to see the women scurry out of the hut.

"Trade my clothes! Ha, never! They are safely tucked in my bag." She clenched her teeth and grinned.

"Sam gave me that watch!"

"Who's he?" Vala turned to arrange the furs and blankets left by the women.

"She. Samantha."

Popping up with a look of surprise, she whispered, "You have a girlfriend!? How terribly disturbing. I had such hopes…"

He chose not to correct her misguided conclusion. "What are you doing?"

Vala had turned back to arranging the buffalo furs and blankets. "Making our bed, I'm sure your Samantha won't mind."

"Our bed?"

"Yes. While I haven't an inkling of what was said, I was able to figure out that this is our homey hut for the evening."

Daniel snatched a fur from the pile. "Your hut. I'm sleeping outside!"

As he left, Vala huffed under her breath. "Well she must be special. I'm not quite sure I like that."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sitting by the morning campfire, Cam sipped his coffee. "So, doc, am I gonna live?" Eyes crinkling in a grin over his coffee cup, Cam winked at Sam.

"You should. Not much we could do but clean the wound and sew you up. Teal'c put some ground up goldenseal in there. It stopped the bleeding and seems to be aiding in healing. There could be some deep tissue damage. You shouldn't ride for a few days."

"Aw, I've had lots worse. My gran'maw patched me up once when I had my head bashed in. Then - that time the Colonel had to haul my dyin' ass off the battlefield. Nearly lost a leg to that one. Took a bullet to the arm, that one festered up, but again, gran'maw took care of it. Had a run in with a Bowie knife. Damn, that one nearly cut my hand off. And…"

"I understand. But, still, you need to rest and let yourself heal."

"Not exactly the kinda place I care to hang around. Besides, we have a mission! Some tenderfooted city slicker to rescue!"

"I can assure you, Daniel is anything but tenderfooted. I am worried about him, though."

"Well there ya go! We need to keep movin', right, Sir?"

Kicking sand and dirt over the fire with a booted foot, Jack agreed. "Time to pack it up. We're moving out."

"Sir! He's been shot with an arrow, he could die." Sam looked away from Jack to her father for support, but he shrugged and began to pack up. She glared again at the Colonel.

"Mitchell? Die? Ya couldn't kill him with an axe! Pack it up, Carter. We're leaving in five minutes."

They rode for hours as Cam tried valiantly to stay sitting up, pale and grimacing with pain.

"We need to stop." Sam came up beside Jack, nodding her head in Cam's direction. "If nothing else, let me redress his wound. I have some ground willow bark in my bag; it'll help with the fever and pain. I need fifteen minutes, Sir! Please."

Reining in, Jack nodded. "Okay, campers, we're stopping, ten minutes."

Sam could not stop herself from admiring Jack O'Neill's strong legs, covered in the worn cotton twill pants, as he threw one over the saddle and came down off the horse.

Her eyes lifted and locked with his. She flushed, knowing he'd caught her. She turned away, helping Teal'c and her father get Cam to the ground.

"How you feeling, son?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Well, except for the ball of fire in my back, the lump in my craw and the thump in my head I'd have to say, not too bad." Cam flinched as Jacob pulled the old bandage from his back.

Looking across the patient, Sam and Jacob exchanged astonished looks. The wound remained clean, closed and had very little seepage. Rinsing her hands with water from her canteen, Sam dried them and placed one over the wound. "Not really much fever. It doesn't seem to be festering. I'll have to make sure to gather more of the goldenseal, and take some back with us."

"SamanthaCarter."

"Yes?" She smiled up at Teal'c.

"We should keep an eye out for the purple cone flower; it has medicine to fight infection. Mixed with the goldenseal powder, there is strong healing."

"Thank you. I have those Echinacea flowers growing in my garden at home. I've used them for their medicinal qualities, but never combined the two."

"Indeed."

"Alright, enough of the Ladies' Garden Club chat. We have got to go." Jack reached down and helped Sam up. It took him a few seconds longer than he intended to let go of her arm. "Carter." He tipped his hat to her.

"Sir." She smiled at his retreating back.

xxxxxx

"What? You traded what?"

"We didn't have a choice, Vala. We had to have food, water, blankets, furs. We …"

"You traded Adria!? Just when we had begun to come to some understanding? Why didn't you trade yours! Why mine?"

"Because yours was the better of the two horses and the only way they'd let go of all we needed."

"So, Daniel, you intend to walk back to your little cave? Because I am certainly not walking!" Anger surrounded her, she stood rigid, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips, face lifted to him.

"We can ride double." He patted the pile of goods on the spine of the horse behind his hips.

That knocked the wind right out of her sails, and he wasn't sure it was a good thing.

"Double?"

He'd sighed so much in the last few days he was surprised he had any breath left. This time it came out with a 'pfft' as he held a hand down to her. "Here, step on my foot and I'll help you up."

"First. Where am I supposed to sit, and second, don't you think it's a bit much for the poor vehicle to have to take on?"

"The 'vehicle' will be fine. He's a sturdy horse, and you can't weigh so much as a feather, so get your skinny butt up here and let's go before they change their minds!"

Grasping his hand with a wicked grin she let him haul her up. Instead of settling on top of the supplies she managed to wiggle herself between the bundle and his nice rear. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist Vala placed her cheek on his back with a delightfully noisy purr.

A few bewildered blinks, a couple of shakes of his head, and a purse of his lips preceded the click of his tongue to move the horse forward.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your spectacles?"

"In with the knife."

"Don't you need them to drive this thing?"

"Ride, Vala, ride." _One more breath god, please, give me one more breath. _

"Yes, darling. I can think of something else I'd like to ride."

xxxxxx

"In camp tonight I will tell you the odd tale my brothers spoke of." Teal'c rode beside O'Neill. "It may have something to do with DanielJackson."

"Really?"

"Indeed." Looking straight ahead, Teal'c watched CaptainMitchell flirting with SamanthaCarter. "I believe CaptainMitchell has affection for the woman."

"I believe Mitchell had better watch his step."

"You also desire her?"

"I might. But that's not the reason."

"And the reason is?"

"That Mitchell is a charmer, and not the kind of man who's looking to settle down. Carter has 'one man, settle down' written all over her."

"Interesting. I had not noticed any markings on her."

Jack grinned at his friend. "Looking forward to your storytelling tonight, big guy."

xxxxxx

Vala had fallen asleep and more than once Daniel had to set her straight before she fell from the horse. After they had stopped for a bite near high noon, Vala had crawled on the horse, using a large bolder for leverage, and, smiling that crazily wonderful smile of hers, she'd indicated the space behind her.

He'd not argued the point; what difference could it have possibly made.

The quiet of the last hour should have been a blessing, but it had him thinking…and feeling way to much. One of his arms was tucked up under her breasts to hold her in place, while he held the reins in the other hand. With the rhythm of the horse and the softness of her breast brushing his arm, he'd had to concentrate on other things.

After years of studying cave drawings Daniel had come to the bizarre conclusion that life forms from another world might have visited Earth. While he long ago learned to keep his theories to himself, he'd continued to study drawings of the little-bodied, big headed ones as well as those who appeared to be shrouded in some strange helmet with red eyes. And those writings she insisted she could read, well, admittedly, he'd had his uncertainties about those also.

And that thing she'd called a Ribbon Device, he'd had it on his hand for days and nothing ever happened. He'd known the instant he found it that the thing wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. Definitely not Egyptian. Or Mayan. Not like any of the articles he'd studied in Germany. No, it was unusual, maybe even…alien.

He had more than a sneaking suspicion that Vala was truly from another planet. The things she said so casually, the ease with which she used both devices. How else could he explain the fact that he was alive? The artifacts and her escape pod could not be easily explained. And her clothes! What a world she must have come from. Shocked by his train of thought, Daniel decided that he would let her talk tonight – as if he could stop her – but he would guide the topic towards her Chaapa'ai and who or whatever the Gould were. What if there really were other people out there…what if Vala Mal Doran was truly…not from around here?

xxxxxx

"Look, I am not going to try and get into your snug and pleasingly soft pants. But I am not sleeping by myself on this miserable planet, in this vast space with those Apache bloodthirsty men gadding about all over the place. Daniel, I am sleeping with you. Your Samantha will just have to get over it!"

"They're really not bloodthirsty. They're just trying to hold onto what is rightfully theirs." Knowing she must be scared, he looked away without further comment. _What's worse? Her sleeping with me or me being subjected to that Ribbon Device? _He had no desire to be blown up or knocked unconscious. But then again, he did have a desire for her. Not good.

"Where is that 'bow', and that 'quiver of arrows'?" She pronounced the words precisely in an effort to piss him off. "I want something substantial to eat for dinner." She was searching the campsite, looking for the weapon.

"I traded them." A smug grin emphasized his glee at having frustrated her.

She glowered.

He reached into his pack and brought out a handful of bullets. "For these."

Her head tilted as she studied them. "And we eat those?"

"Nope." He retrieved the revolver. "We put them in here…"

"Oh! Your percussion weapon. And the thingies that go into it. How very nice. Will you teach me how to use it?"

xxxxxx

"They were awfully cute. I hated to shoot them. However, I feel much better with a hot meal in my tummy." Vala sucked the rabbit juice off her fingers. "I'll clean their little furs and name them something adorable and carry them with me wherever I go! Hopefully I will never have to kill one again."

"You know how to clean a hide?" Amazed and skeptical at the same time, Daniel eyed her speculatively.

"Oh, yes. When I was a girl, before the whole Goa'uld thing," she shivered, "I lived with my mother, my real mother, not that bitch Adria my father later married, anyway… My father was gone a lot. He was a…" She paused, "…a trader of sorts and was gone months at a time. My mother and I had to make do a lot until he returned."

"So, tell me about the Gould."

"Goa'uld." She corrected his pronunciation. "Horrible snakes. Not like yours. They are sentient creatures of untold evil. They burrow into the back of the neck and invade your head. They take over. No matter what you try to do, you cannot fight them. Just watch the terror unfold before you." Vala closed her eyes, but not before he saw the shine of tears.

"Go on." He took her hand.

"I was taken as a host. That's what they do. They take human hosts."

"Human?" He asked quietly.

"I'm human, Daniel, just like you. We are spread all over the galaxy."

He nodded, squeezing her fingers. She lay back on the blanket and recounted the tale in horrifying detail. He lay on his side, propping his head up, and listened with a mixture of sadness and interest as she went on.

By the time she finished telling him of her rescue by the Tok'ra she was softly weeping and Daniel gathered her in his arms and held her. "Hey, you're safe. I'm here. We have no Goa'uld."

Turning away from him, she pulled herself into a fetal position. "I'm cold."

She was strong, and tried to hide every ounce of vulnerability and he was beginning to understand her better. Daniel tossed a fur over her, rubbing her arm. "So, tell me about the Chaapa'ai."

Cheering up a bit, Vala tried to explain. "Well, some humans on other planets call it the Gate to the Stars. But in my little circle of smugglers and thieves, it's called a Chaapa'ai. That's what the Jaffa call it too."

"The Goa'uld slaves, the guards? The ones that carry the larva symbiotes around?" Amazed by her extraordinary, frightening and often unbelievable tale, Daniel let go of his skepticism, latching on to the possibilities that Vala opened up in his mind.

"Yes. Anyway. It is the easiest form of transportation. However, I prefer a spacecraft. Which, by the way, is why I'm here. I pinched one from a very angry group of ugly creatures."

"Pinched it?"

"Yes, Daniel. That's what I do. Steal things. Smuggle things. It's the only way I have to survive. It's all I know. So, I suppose, in a way, I am an outlaw."

"I had my suspicions."

"I just bet you did, darling." She went on, telling him all she knew, and related some funny tales of mayhem and mischief from her life.

As the night grew late, she paused more often until she finally fell silent and he thought she was asleep.

When he tried to move away, she spoke up. "So tell me about your Samantha…is she pretty?"

"Very." He turned to his back, studying the constellations and wondering from which Vala might have come.

"And you love her?"

Roused from his musings by her question, he paused before answering. "Hmm, yeah, you could say she's very special to me."

Wrapped up tight under the furs, her head now on Daniel's shoulder, Vala asked, "what do you do, Daniel, when you're not lost or looking at caves?"

"That is what I do, I'm an historian. I study ancient cultures, languages and artifacts. Especially Egyptian."

"And Samantha?"

"She's a physician, for one thing. But mostly she's a scientist."

"Scientists do what?"

"Well, she studies the stars and she …well she theorizes and tries to explain things, you know, the way things work. Recently she's been studying everything she can find on physics and mathematics, working on all kinds of theories and…"

Vala had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his chest.

He stared up at the stars, wondering if Sam had given up hope of ever seeing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Laughing so hard he could barely speak, Cam recounted his conversation with the prospector. "And the worst part was that he only knew the first verse, and now I can't get that damned song out of my head!" He winced, stretching his aching back, hand over the wound. "I'm thinkin' I might need a little more of your tender care."

Sam was giggling at his boyish antics. "Please, Cam, don't sing it again or I'll be doomed to repeat it like you."

"Why, Miss Samantha, if I could play it on my harmonica and dance at the same time, I'd give you a twirl around the campfire you'd never forget. I suppose I could give you up to another partner though." Cam pulled the harmonica from his back pocket and began to play the dreaded tune.

"No. Stop. I don't want to dance and I can't take another minute of that song."

Grinning, he stopped. "Now I don't think I ever heard of a woman who doesn't like to dance."

"You just have!" She smiled as he winked at her again. He was by far the most twinkling-eyed rascal she ever met. She knew he was flirting with her, but Jack O'Neill had already captured her heart.

"So he just walked off singing that song?" Jack asked, eyeing the two.

"Yep, doo-da day! Oh. Wait! He asked me if I saw the fire in the sky. Said he'd seen a fireball streak to earth.

"A meteor? I would love to have seen that!" Sam was smiling at Jack now. "Cam told me you have an interest in astronomy. That's one of my interests too."

"Is it?" Leaning back against his saddle, Jack chunked twigs in the fire one by one. "Can't imagine living in the city, not having all this and finding interest in the stars."

"I don't live in the city. I'm there simply to sit in on some classes at the university where Daniel taught. We met in Egypt. Lots of stars in Egypt. And before that I spent years in Africa and South America with my father. I've seen stars from vantage points all over the globe."

Jack watched as each twig burst into tiny flames. "So that's why you fit so well with this bunch. You've had some practice."

"Yes, sir."

"For cryin' out loud, Carter, could you stop calling me sir!"

"Sure…Jack." Her smile had her eyes dancing with firelight.

The way she said his name with that smile on her glistening lips made his heart flitter. "Thanks." He took a steadying breath. "So, T, what's the story you were so anxious to relate?"

Teal'c stood by the fire, hands locked behind his back. "A few of the raiding party encountered a couple several days ago. A man, wearing spectacles, with a woman dressed…oddly. While I speak their language well, some things are hard to translate. I believe they described a woman in tight black skin pants and some odd and revealing...contrivance as a blouse. The man had on the suit JacobCarter described. It sounded like the missing DanielJackson. They recounted excitedly that they had been 'touched' by a spirit. The woman had…" he paused looking at both Sam and Jacob, "…the woman wore a bracelet, and she knocked them senseless with its light." Brow raised in acknowledgement of the implications, Teal'c stared at O'Neill.

"Whaatt?"

"You heard correctly O'Neill."

"But Daniel was traveling alone." Sam commented, staring aghast at Teal'c. "And what could they have possibly imagined? A bracelet that knocks people out with a light? I don't think so."

"I know of such a device. It is not of this world."

"Ah, T, you want to back it down a little?" Jack's eyes shifted to Jacob, then to Sam. "I don't think our friends here need all the details."

"Not of this world? Now you're sounding like Daniel. And don't treat me like an idiot, Jack. I don't like it."

"Yes, ma'am! What do you know of things 'not of this world'?"

"I've studied Daniel's old research. Seen some of the depictions in caves. I'm a theoretical scientist. I can imagine quite a few things. We are not alone in this universe. I know that."

"Do ya now?" Jack turned to Teal'c and held out a hand. "Then I'd like you to meet my friend. Teal'c. Teal'c's from a planet called Chulak. He carries a Goa'uld larva in his belly. He was once First Prime to a nasty snake head named Apophis. So how do you like them apples?" When he turned back to Sam he expected to find her staring dumbfounded, instead she eyed the Jaffa with interest. Damn the woman, she was something else.

xxxxxx

Daniel Jackson was kissing Vala Mal Doran. Why, why, why, in all the world…worlds - was he kissing her? Granted, she felt wonderful in his arms and he'd never experienced grander, more passionate, pleasing kisses. At least, not since his wife. That thought made Daniel break the seal of their lips and pull away. Damn.

"What? What is it? I don't want to stop. Ever." Vala's palm lay gently on his cheek.

Daniel sat up, untangling himself from the furs. "I lied. Well, not lied, but I didn't correct something. Sam is not my girlfriend. She's a dear friend, but never, ever my girlfriend. I was married to an Egyptian woman when I lived there. She died, just about two years ago. That's what brought me back to Chicago, to one of the university where I studied. I wanted to get away. Vala, I'm just not ready for this."

"Married? Daniel, you said it's been two years. And I'm sorry for your loss. But I've been married a few times myself. We all have to let it go at some point."

"A few times?"

"Well, yes, but some don't really count. Come back to bed. Please."

Shaking his head, he stood as the sun rose in spectacular colors. "No. Listen. You're wonderful, and I find myself very…very…very attracted to you. But, really, Vala, I don't see this going anywhere. You're a gypsy. You'll take off somewhere, at some time, hopefully where you want to go. I don't want to be a part of that scenario."

Sitting up, Vala ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, darling. Can't we just enjoy our time together? Who knows what the future will bring."

_Me. I know. Heartache. I'm already feeling much more for you than I should. _"No. We need to get moving. It's late."

"Daniel, do you take the fun out of everything!?" I'm hungry." She straightened her clothes, tossed the furs aside and rose stretching.

Obviously he'd made the right decision; she acted as if the whole thing never happened. Angrily, he bit out, "We'll eat as we ride. Let's pack up and go!"

Vala hiked a dark brow and shrugged.

xxxxxx

It turned out to be the most uncomfortable ride of his life. She'd insisted on the front again, and he suffered miserably for it. Twenty times that day he fought the urge to stop the damned horse, throw her to the ground and make love to her as he so desperately wanted to. She whistled. She chatted. She complained. And god have mercy on his soul, she wiggled, "to get more comfortable, darling."

At last they reached the base of El Capitan. He had never been happier to reach a destination in his life! "We'll have to take everything up. We need to stay as long as our supplies allow, leaving what little we can for the trip back to civilization. I'll tether the horse."

"Right. Well, bring it along." She tossed her braided hair and began her ascent with nothing but her leather bag.

xxxxxx

"Only one is from my adopted family the others are not from my tribe, but I know them well. We are safe amongst them for our respite." Teal'c led the group into the camp as children ran up screaming his name in delight and hugging every place they could reach. He patted each on the head and addressed them individually.

A young woman came forward to greet her cousin, Teal'c.

"Zhonne, I bring my friends." Teal'c told her, "What is this?" He spied the gold watch hanging around her neck.

"Cousin, I traded it with the Spirit Woman for clothing. She came with her protector, a white man, called Four Eyes."

"SamanthaCarter!" Teal'c called.

Sam had trouble breaking away from the children who studied her hair in awe. "Teal'c, what is it?"

He pointed to Zhonne's necklace. Sam gasped. "It's Daniel's. I gave it to him just last Christmas." She looked worriedly at Teal'c who spoke with the woman in rapid Apache.

"You need not worry. He is well. He and the woman with him left safely a little more than a day ago. They traded many things for food and supplies and have gone back in the direction of the mountain."

"Who is the woman?"

"They do not know her white name; they call her Spirit Woman, the same one my brothers spoke of. As soon as we rest our horses, we will leave to find them. We are close."

"Thank you," Sam stroked his arm in gratitude, pulling away when she realized what she was doing. She bowed her head, as she'd seen him do. With a brow raised, he bowed, acknowledging her acceptance of him.

xxxxxx

"These are the symbol of the Horus Guard they served Ra. Apparently, they, along with Ra, were in your Egypt long ago. Here is mention of the Chaapa'ai, same as you described from your pyramids, and more Goa'uld writing, here."

"What does it say?" Daniel stood close behind her using all his wits to keep from taking her in his arms.

"According to the tale depicted here, as you said, far from Egypt, some lesser god under Ra, was sent out to scout other settlements."

"So one of these Goa'uld snakes, the lesser god, might still be around?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why would he leave the Ribbon Device behind? And how could he escape? He had to get back to the Chaapa'ai, right?"

"I'm not sure why he'd leave the devices behind. Maybe something went wrong; maybe he had to clear out in a hurry. They could have ringed him aboard a Mothership."

"Mothership?"

"Hmm, yes. Large space ship, very destructive, lands on top of the pyramids and…"

"I knew it!"

She turned grinning at him. "Did you?"

"Well, I had my…"

"Suspicions?"

"Right" He grinned back. "So, back to the rings. Not the Chappa'ai, I take it; what are they?"

They were moving along the cave wall, shoulder to shoulder. "Wait. This one is really odd. This one is a Serpent Guard. One of Aphophis'."

"And that is odd because…"

"Because he shouldn't be here with the Horus Guard. They are deadly enemies. I can't find any references as to why he's here."

"That drawing doesn't look as old as the others. Maybe he came later?"

She shrugged, confused.

They spent hours exploring the remnants of the cave drawings, Vala teaching Daniel to read a few Goa'uld words, pausing while he wrote in his journal.

"Let's take a break. I'm sure you're hungry." Daniel's hand came to her waist and he walked her out into the sunlight.

Sitting on the ledge outside the cave they basked in the warm sun eating their dried fruit, seeds and jerky.

"You know what, Daniel?"

"What?"

"As soon as we get out of here, I am never eating nuts or dried meat again!"

He laughed, squeezing her hand affectionately. "Me either."

xxxxxx

Teal'c rode point and held up a hand to stop.

Jack whispered from behind him. "What? What is it?"

Dismounting, Teal'c walked ahead. "It is an escape pod."

"Holy crap. Snake?"

"Indeed."

"Holy crap. So that's the fireball. And the witch is with our missing professor!"

"It appears so, O'Neill."

"Crap. Jacob! Load that damned elephant gun! Mitchell!"

"Yes sir?"

"You stay here with Carter. We'll move ahead."

"Not on your life! I'm part of this and I'm going with you." Sam came forward loading her pistol. "Don't argue, Jack."

Jack turned a pleading look to Jacob. No help there. "Alright. We're moving out. Mitchell, how far do you think that peak is?"

"A good day's ride, sir. If we push it, we might be at the base while it's still daylight. But if we start up that mountain it'll get dark, and we'll be killin' ourselves before midnight."

xxxxxx

Vala sat staring at the fire as Daniel tried to finish his notes in the darkening cave. Setting the journal aside, he removed his spectacles and rubbed his strained eyes. Folding the glasses, he carefully placed them on the rock ledge behind him.

"I'm craving something sweet. Daniel, do you have sweets on Earth?"

"Sure. Lots of them."

"I don't suppose you have any Jala Beans?"

"Earth has chocolate." Pulling his pack close, he dug around until he found the half eaten hunk of chocolate he'd bought at the last town he'd been in. "Here."

"We could share."

"You eat it. I ate the other half a month ago. It's been melted and re-hardened so many times, I'm really not sure it's still good. Just nibble it, test it."

Vala took a miniscule sliver off with her teeth.

"Here, hand it to me, let me see if it's gone bad." He took the candy back and bit off a piece. "Mmm, still good."

Vala bounded across and captured his lips with hers, trapping the chocolate in his mouth. He moved, and she locked her arms around his neck hoping to keep him close. But he wasn't trying to get away. He was trying to get closer. Pulling her into his lap, hands rough in her hair, he kissed her hard, sharing the chocolate bite with her.

xxxxxx

Leaving the horses nearly a mile back, the rescue team approached the base of the mountain, quietly. "There's their horse, and there's firelight coming from the cave, so somebody's home. We'll take shifts through the night. Jacob, you and Mitchell take the first watch. Me and Carter…"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Sam."

"Oh, so it is. Okay. Jacob, you and Mitchell can take the first watch, four hours. Sam and I'll take the second four. That'll take us to dawn."

"And Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"T doesn't sleep much. Junior helps keep him awake. He'll be wandering around doing stuff. Don't shoot him." Jack clipped her chin affectionately. "Mitchell, wake us if anything odd happens."

"Odd?" Jacob whispered with a chuckle.

"Okay…if anything abnormal, different, atypical, unusual. Out of the ordinary…"

Sam smiled and ducked her head. "Good night…Jack."

"'Nite…Sam." Jack followed her off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Long into the night, the firelight had dwindled to smoldering ash, the starlit sky framed like a giant picture in the cave opening. Spooned together under the buffalo robe, Daniel and Vala spoke quietly about their individual lives; about their recent discoveries and about their new-found feelings for each other.

"It was meant to be, darling. I mean, I quite literally dropped to earth right where you were waiting for me."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Daniel laughed. "A gift from heaven."

"So. What now, my love?"

"We find the Chaapa'ai."

"I no longer need the Chaapa'ai. I'm not going anywhere."

"No, you're not." He kissed her hair. "But I'm ready to return to Egypt and I want to study the ruins and find the Chaapa'ai. Sam would love that too. You can teach me Goa'uld and I can teach you all about Earth. Egypt is a great place to raise children."

"Children? We're having children?" Though the thought had crossed her mind tonight, she was nonetheless taken aback by his off-handed comment.

"That's generally what happens after… well, you know. You don't want children?"

She wasn't ready for children. She found herself barely ready for the crazy thoughts about spending the rest of her life with one man. "Well, now that you mention it, I'd like to have your children one day. I say we practice doing that right now. But I've taken precautions…I'll explain that later. "

"We've been practicing. And you can explain it now."

"It's complicated."

"I'm smart… go on."

"Well, Daniel, hmm, in my universe there are ways to ensure one does not become…with child…until one decides it's time. One day, darling, I'd like to have your children. I say we need more practice. Then, when we're ready…or until it stops working…"

He turned her towards him. "How does that work?"

"Darling, please, it's long and boring and really doesn't matter. Please, really, I need the practice."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Practice makes perfect?"

"Does it?"

"Mmm."

xxxxxx

Daniel slept, lying half on top of her. Reluctant to leave the comfort of his body, she closed her eyes for just a moment, thinking that she never expected to fall in love and want to settle down. Not ever again. But she did. Her father had always said things happen when and where they are supposed to happen. Smiling, she gently kissed his bare shoulder. Vala stretched and wiggled out from under him, dressing quietly.

Children. Daniel wanted children. Almost giddy with that, she grinned. She could do that now, with him. Perhaps one day they would find the Chaapa'ai and she could show him her universe. But here, there would be no more running. No Lucian Alliance, no bounty hunters chasing her all over the galaxy. No worries of being found.

After lacing the moccasins Vala gathered the remaining firewood. She wanted to get the fire going; he still had enough of his coffee for one small cup. Hearing footsteps, her head jerked up and she saw an ominous figure standing in the center of the opening with a Zat'Nik'Tel pointed at her. So much for not being found! A second before she let out a scream, she realized something was familiar about him.

"Muscles!?" She exclaimed, incredulous. Leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him on each cheek. Locking her fingers around his neck, Vala leaned back with a happy grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Vala Mal Doran. It is good to see you. We had feared DanielJackson had been captured by a Goa'uld."

"No, just captured by me! It's good to see you. How have you been? What's new? Is this where you disappeared to? How do you know Daniel?"

Jack, rifle resting in his arms, came up, "I take it she's not a Goa'uld?"

"O'Neill, this is Vala Mal Doran. The woman I told you about, the one who helped me to escape from the false god Apophis."

Jack took a peek inside the cave. "And that?" He pointed to the shirtless man, sitting up and squinting in their direction.

"Daniel!" Sam cried out, joyfully.

Daniel rubbed his sleepy eyes, and spoke with a yawn. "Sam?"

"Thank god you're alive." Sam rushed forward.

"Daniel, you never cease to amaze me."

"Dr. Carter?"

"Yep, it's me." Jacob entered the cave, giving Vala a curious look.

Pulling the fur close, Daniel frowned. "Vala?"

"Yes, darling." She turned her head, smiling lovingly at Daniel.

"That one of your husbands?"

"Heavens no! This is Teal'c." She pointed across to the depiction of the Serpent Guard. "It's him, Daniel. It's Teal'c!" Hopping down, Vala put an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Samantha. How very nice to meet you. Daniel has told me so much about you - I feel we are the best of friends. Daniel and I are going to Egypt to look for the Chaapa'ai. I hope you can come. I know from what Daniel has told me you would just love to study the thing! I hope all of you can come. We could have such an adventure!"

Grabbing the fur tight around his waist, Daniel stood, nodding in affirmation to Vala's statement.

"Cam Mitchell, proud to make your acquaintance. I'd love to go to Egypt. Never been there." Cam shook Daniel's hand and stepped back.

"Ah. Sure. Cam. Good." Daniel felt totally confused, not to mention a bit exposed.

"Jack O'Neill, nice to meet you, Danny." Jack held out his hand and Daniel took it.

"Yeah. Ah, it's Daniel." Holding the fur in one hand, he continued to shake Jack's hand with the other.

"So, Danny – about the Egypt thing. I'm a little worried. You always take off on your own like this?"

One eye closed, Daniel looked at Jack O'Neill with a puckered brow. "Yeah, so?"

Jack finally broke the contact, and slammed his hands into his pockets. "So!? So you could get yourself killed like that!"

"I can take care of myself."

"I doubt that. You had to get Carter to traipse all over Texas looking for you."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Ah, Daniel, you did. How the hell else did I get here? Huh? Answer that!"

"How the hell should I know? You probably rode in on a horse! Sam, who the hell is this guy?"

"Of course I rode in on a horse. What? You think I walked? Or maybe I flew, like a bird, gliding along searching under rocks for you!"

"From the look of you, it's more likely you slithered out from under the rocks."

"Ho! Danny-boy, you and your alien girlfriend seem more the snake-people type. Well, except for T, he's the Jaffa; well, I guess he doesn't count. And, I guess she's snake-free, too. Nevermind. I'm just glad you're safe because Carter was about to bust a gut over worry for you. And for crying out loud, why are you dragging us all to Egypt? It's hot in Egypt. Lots of sun. No trees. Spitting snakes. Sand…"

xxxxxx

"Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How the hell do you think we can afford to go to Egypt?"

"Sam's dad's gonna finance the expedition. AND pay us!"

"Ya don't say!" Jack sat lazily in the saddle, giving his bay free rein. "So. What about the ranch?"

"We pay it off; it'll still be there when we get back. All the cattle's been stolen. The well's dried up. And the barn's burned down. We need a little adventure – not to mention some cash - before we start back up." Cam had had to remove the harmonica from his mouth every time Jack asked a question. Once again, he played the tune that no one wanted to hear.

"Could ya play something else? What about that nice Buffalo Gals' song?"

Cam started playing Buffalo Gals and Jack began to sing the words, bobbing his head and intermittently grinning at Sam.

Riding double on the pinto, Vala and Daniel followed behind Teal'c. Daniel dug into the pack tied behind him, retrieved the turquoise bracelet, and reached around to place it on Vala's wrist. She turned with a loving smile and whispered. "I was hoping that was for me. I didn't steal it because I wanted to wait and see if you gave it to me."

He gave her a quick kiss, taking no offense at her words.

Turning forward once again, Vala inspected the bracelet, leaning into him. "Even if I had stolen it, it wouldn't mean I don't love you."

Daniel squeezed her middle and nibbled at her ear. "I know."

"Muscles?"

"Yes, ValaMalDoran?"

Patting the neck of the horse, eyes still trained on the lovely bracelet, Vala smiled. "What have you named your horse? Daniel has named ours, Vehicle."

The music and singing stopped. The horses came to a halt and everyone turned to Daniel.

"I did not name the horse Vehicle!"

"I believe you did!" Sitting up straight and tilting her head around, Vala frowned accusingly.

Daniel sighed, dropping his chin to his chest.

"Stop doing that, Daniel, it's very irritating!"

"So, Teal'c, what did you name your horse?" Daniel changed the subject back to the original question.

"He is called Horse. Or chelee- Apache for horse."

Sam burst out laughing and moved ahead to join Jack, who'd started off again. When she caught up with him, they shared a secret smile, both remembering the kiss he'd stolen in the shadows last night. The harmonica began to play, and both Jack and Sam took up signing the words.

Daniel had his hand, flat out, spread across Vala's stomach, where his thumb caressed her. She held the reins as she guided Vehicle along.

"You will need to buy another horse, DanielJackson, for you must return this one to its rightful owner." Teal'c, stoic and unconcerned, rode ahead, taking up point.

"Jacob, how long before we leave?" Jack squinted up at the sun then pulled his hat brim lower, wishing somebody would invent something to block out the sun's glare.

"It'll take at least a month to plan and crate what we need, make travel arrangements, get all our personal business in order. That's after we make it back to a town, and then to New York. Then we have to take a ship across…"

"Ship!?" Vala chimed in, excitedly, "what kind of ship? Tok'ra? Something stolen? OH! An Al'kesh would be nice. I suppose a TelTac would do."

"ValaMalDoran, there are no space ships on this planet. We will traverse a great ocean of water in a large boat."

"How very disturbing."

With a grin, Jacob turned around in his saddle and continued with his plan. "Soon as we get back, I'll write our contacts in Egypt, Drs. Lam and Fraiser; they'll get things ready on that end. They're both physicians. Dr. Lam, Daniel's friend and associate, spends a lot of time in the lab, studying some of the bones, teeth, stuff like that we've found. Doc Fraiser's also an amateur astronomer, and has been cataloging our artifacts, but keeps busy mostly patching up the workers when they get sick or injured."

Rolling his eyes, Cam held the harmonica at his lips, "Yep, can't wait…a whole herd of stuffy scientifically-minded men! Don't you people know any women?"

Smashing her lips to keep from laughing out loud, Sam took a quick look at Daniel; she was rewarded for the effort by his surprised and amused smile.

"Nope, just those scientifically minded folks in Egypt, Mitchell, sure you still want to go?"

"Oh, I don't have much else to do right now, Jackson." Cam laughed and started up the music once again. The rest, including Teal'c, began to sing the words.

Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight  
Come out tonight, come out tonight.  
Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight  
And dance by the light of the moon.

After a while, as the others sang on, Vala stopped singing and turned around. "Darling?"

"Hmm?"

They were moving slower, falling a bit behind the others.

"Sam and I must be the Camptown ladies. I got that when Cameron sang it earlier. But what is a Doo-da, a Buffalo and a Gal?"

The singing halted as the others waited for Daniel's seemingly endless laughter to stop.

END – Not his laughter, the story.

**A/N: Again, a heartfelt thanks to MrsPollifax for the beta! I cannot express how wondrous your talent is and what that and the happily perfect 'nail me to the wall' means to me. And to my dear friend Alex for the read through and encouragement. And Samvalasam(aka gone to Figi) and childofspacegypsy1(yep, mine) for the support. I've had this so long I may have forgotten who's read it…. I have to admit, I thoroughly enjoyed taking them out of their realm of time and space and dropping them into this! Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. I'm working on a sequel to this, but…hmmm… not sure it's working out. Coming soon . – Close Encounters of Every Kind - which is yet another wacky tale. **


End file.
